Chevrolet Express
1996–98 LWB: 1999–2002 SWB: 1999–2002 LWB: |wheelbase=SWB: LWB: 1999–2000 Express SWB: |width=SWB: LWB: |body_style=3-door van 4-door van |height=1996–98 Express: 1996–98 Savana SWB/2500 SWB & 3500 LWB: 1996–98 Savana LWB: 1500 & 2001–02 3500 LS LWB: 1997–2002 3500 SWB: 1997–2002 2500 LWB: 2001–02 2500 LWB: 2001–02 3500 LWB: |engine=4.3L Vortec 4300/L35 V6 (1996–2001) 4.3L Vortec 4300/LU3 V6 (2002–present) 5.0L Vortec 5000/L30 V8 (1996–2002) 5.7L Vortec 5700 L31 V8 (1996–2002) 6.5L V8 7.4L V8 (1996–2000) 8.1L Vortec 8100/L18 V8 (2001–2002) 6.5L turbo-diesel V8 (1996–2002) |transmission=4-speed automatic 6-speed automatic (2010–present) 6 speed auto on 2500 and 3500 }} 2003–present LWB: 2003–05 Savana LWB: |wheelbase=SWB: LWB: |width=LWB & 2003–present SWB: |body_style=3-door van 4-door van |height=2003–present SWB: 2003–present LWB: |engine=4.3L Vortec 4300/LU3 V6 (2002–present) 4.8L Vortec 4800/LR4/LY2 V8 (2500/3500, 2003–2009) 4.8L Vortec 4800/L20 Flex-fuel V8 (2500/3500, 2010–present) 5.3L Vortec 5300/LM7 V8 (2003–2007) 5.3L Vortec 5300/LMF Flex-fuel V8 (2008–present) 6.0L Vortec 6000/LQ4 V8 (2003–2006) 6.0L Vortec 6000/LY6 V8 (2007–2009) 6.0L Vortec 6000/L96 Flex-fuel V8 (2010–present) 6.6L Duramax LLY turbo-diesel V8 (2006–2009) 6.6L Duramax LMM turbo-diesel V8 (2010–present) |transmission=4-speed automatic 6-speed automatic (2010–present) 6 speed auto on 2500 and 3500 }} The Chevrolet Express and GMC Savana are full-size vans from General Motors. They replaced the Chevrolet Van and GMC Vandura in 1996. The Express and Savana currently hold 44.8% of the full-size van market in the United States, just behind rival Ford's E-Series. The Express outsells the Savana by more than 3 to 1. After 2003, the Express and Savana had updated sheetmetal similar to the GMT800 light trucks and SUVs, and at the same time, fitted with the LS engines. In 2004 Stability Control (Stabilitrak) was added to all passenger vans. In 2008 the interior was updated and side impact roof airbags were standard on all passenger models. They also offer the E85 Flexfuel Vortec 5.3L V8 engine in both the 2008 Express 1500 Work Van and Passenger Van. The 6.6L Duramax Diesel V8 was added as an option for 2006. The cargo variety of the Express/Savana is popular as a work vehicle, often used by electricians, plumbers, and others needing to haul a variety of large items. In this way, it is the North American equivalent of the ubiquitous white vans in the United Kingdom. In the Netherlands the Express/Savana is available as a civilian vehicle, ambulance, and police accident van. The police van it is used by the Police of Amsterdam. The Express/Savana is also available as a passenger van, seating 8 to 15 passengers (depending on the model), and is often used as a tow vehicle, ambulance, shuttle bus, or school bus. Both the cargo and passenger models, as well as the cutaway versions, often serve as the basis for conversion vans, motorhomes, and wheelchair accessible vans. There was a limited edition model of the Chevy Express passenger variety, named the LT. This type was a GM factory made conversion that included a Bose sound system, two flip down flat panel television monitors, a VCR, leather seats, aluminum wheels, extra trim, and an advanced GM stereo system with CD and cassette. This model was discontinued around the year 2003 and was meant as a trial sale. Chevrolet Express was also the name of a concept car first shown in 1987. It was a turbine powered, drive-by-wire car made to show the possibilities of future limited-access highways. Gallery Image:96-02 Chevrolet Express 2500.jpg|1996–2002 Chevrolet Express 2500 Image:Chevrolet-Express.jpg|1996–2002 Chevrolet Express Image:Chevrolet Express Cutaway.JPG|2003–present Chevrolet Express cutaway Image:GMC Savana.jpg|2003–present GMC Savana 2500 File:GMC Savana Cutaway (Orange Julep).jpg|2003–present GMC Savana Image:GMC Savana (Discount Car Rental).JPG|2003–present GMC Savana with extended nose File:'96-'02 GMC Savana 2500 Wagon (Byward Auto Classic).jpg |1996–2002 GMC Savana 2500 wagon File:'96-'02 GMC Savana 2500 Cutaway (Byward Auto Classic).jpg|1996–2002 GMC Savana 2500 cutaway File:2009_GMC_Savana_Conversion_Van.png|2009 GMC Savana 1500 Conversion Van References External links *Official Chevrolet Site for Express *Official GMC Site for Savana Express Category:Vans Category:1990s automobiles Category:2000s automobiles Category:2010s automobiles Category:Vehicles introduced in 1996 Category:Motor vehicles manufactured in the United States Category:All wheel drive vehicles Category:Rear wheel drive vehicles Category:School bus chassis de:Chevrolet Express es:Chevrolet Express fa:شورلت اکسپرس lt:Chevrolet Express ja:シボレー・エクスプレス pt:Chevrolet Express